Magic
by Another Loveless Ampora
Summary: A small fluffy Eridan and Aradia fanfiction.


Aradia was merely floating around the dream bubbles, a bright smile planted on her face. She gazes across the always changing land, seeing only one lone person. She is able to tell that they are a friend of hers, because everyone is her friend.

She floats down to see who it might be. The person happens to be the Ampora, Eridan. She lands down in front of him, and he looks up to her face from the droop his head used to face.

"Hi, Eridan," Aradia says in a gleeful tone,

"Hey, Ara," he says with an emotionless covered and etched deeply into voice.

"What are you doing?" she stands on her feet, showing that she's still shorter than Eridan.

"Nothing really," he says, lightly shrugging his shoulders.

"Want to do something?"

"What is there to do?"

"Don't you know magic?"

"Its white science, Ara."

"It's magic, Eridan"

"No, it's not."

"Ok, but you could teach it to me," Aradia offers up to him, and he ponders the thought for a bit.

"I guess I could teach you," Eridan says, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Ok!" Aradia instantly becomes really excited, lightly floating a bit from her enthusiasm. Eridan smiles a bit at her thrill, interested as to why she suddenly wants to talk to him.

Eridan takes out his white 'science' wand with a small golden spiral wrapping around it, and he lightly takes Aradia's hand, his cold rings pressing ever so gently against the back of her warm hand. Aradia gazed at the wand in wonderment, her eyes huge and wide to prove that she really is amazement. He carefully and gently sets the wand in her hands, just a little bit nervous about letting her hold his wand. Aradia, with a bit of help from Eridan, covers the base of the wand with her warm, light grey fingers.

The Megido looks back up to her friend's face, the ends of her lips just slightly turned up to change her expression from one of wonderment to pleasantry. A small, very time violet, just like his royal blood color, blush is painted across those thing pale grey cheeks of his. Her lips form into a bright and bit smile, with eyes closed to show that she truly is happy, making that blush of his grew just a little bit more.

Eridan takes his hands away from Aradia's. Blinking her eyes open with a slightly faded smile, "So, what do I need to do?" the burgundy asks with curiosity etched into her voice and graceful voice.

"What you got to do is think about something you really care about," the violet blood explains, and the Aries nods her head, understanding what she needs to do. She closes her eyes again, imaging someone that is so precious and quite dear to her heart that it would extremely pain her to even think of losing him, just a faint smile making its way across her colored burgundy lips. "Do you have the thought," he asks, assuming that she does from her slight smirk. Her head moves in the motion of a yes, and the seadweller says "Ok, now you want to focus the good feeling that came from that thought to the wand."

Aradia thinks about the person she doesn't want to lose smiling and happy and how her hand would react to it. It wasn't working. She kept trying and focuses harder on the pleasant feeling in her head. She fails so desperately though, opening her eyes to show disappointment in them.

"I wasn't able to do it," the Megido states of what she failed so desperately.

"That's ok, it's hard to do," Eridan tries to comfort her as best as he can, really not wanting to see her look defeated at all with those adorable little cheeks of hers, "Just keep trying." Aradia nods her head once again, determined to try even harder this time.

With assurance, the burgundy blood tries again with the magic. She closes her eyes, thinking once again of her dear person, a grin only once again composing on her face. Once again, she focuses on moving the pleasant thoughts into her hand. It took only a bit of time, but it did work. Only slightly at the very tip of the wand, a bright dark red luminous spark flickers, similar to the color of time, and Eridan's face breaks into a smile. She finally was able to do what she was strong-willed to learn.

Aradia's blinks her eyes, believing that she finally did it. Eridan was smiling at her, and that makes a grin appear on her face. For only a small moment, they both silently smile at each other with glee.

"What color was it?" she asks, eager to know.

"It was a bright red," the Ampora claims, and Aradia's smile grew with more glee. In the exact moment after her smile grew, she leaps onto the towering male troll in front of her. Her slightly chubby arms wrap around his neck, squishing his scarf a bit. Eridan instantly flares into a bright, easily visible violet blush, and it covers a good amount of his cheeks.

Once she realized what she is doing, Aradia let's go of the Ampora, floating a bit in the air in front of him. A light burgundy blush is across the tops of the Megido's cheeks. He notices the light tint on her cheeks, and she notices the bright violet on his face.

"I'm sorry about that," she lands back onto her feet, lightly looking away from him.

"It's fine," he says, lightly smiling at her with a believable smirk.

"Can I…hug you?" she glances up to him, noticing his smile immediately.

"Sure," he slightly opens his arms up for her. Aradia jumps onto him again, quite greedily folding her arms around his neck. With contentment, Eridan drape his arms around her waist, willing to keep her close to him. They both hold onto each other with a silence full of serenity.


End file.
